<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“The misadventures of Draco Malfoy” by Carebear_exe, ozzie_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736540">“The misadventures of Draco Malfoy”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebear_exe/pseuds/Carebear_exe'>Carebear_exe</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozzie_writes/pseuds/ozzie_writes'>ozzie_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"scientist" draco, BAMF Bellatrix Black Lestrange, BAMF Draco Malfoy, Black Family Madness (Harry Potter), Feminine Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Professors, Hogwarts students - Freeform, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Multi, Narcissa Black Malfoy Bashing, No Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Sexual Crossdressing, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Smart Draco Malfoy, Trans Pansy Parkinson, Verbal Abuse, aro draco malfoy, bellatrix raises draco, but he's not ace, chill greyback, crazy cinnamon roll draco, death mentions, draco gives no fucks, honestly that means he experiments on people, knife mentions, mentions of poison, tags are fucking hard, willing or not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebear_exe/pseuds/Carebear_exe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozzie_writes/pseuds/ozzie_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback and a plethora of magical creatures wait for Voldemort’s reign of terror to end, while attempting to be family in the meantime.</p><p> </p><p>This is Carebear, Ozzie is now taking the reins of this story and I'll beta the story. Stay safe 💙</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellatrix’s P.O.V.  </p><p>	The second that her leather dress shoes stepped through the threshold of Malfoy Mansion, she knew that something was wrong. The first offset was the fact that Draco hadn’t even yelled hello. Hell, the five-year-old was usually ecstatic whenever she visited. Let's be honest. Nobody, most especially the flamboyant, energetic, animal-loving Draco Malfoy wanted to live solely with his two bland, selfish, life-hating parents. And although Draco was only five, he had already succeeded more in life than her sister and her husband, mansion and money be damned, he did it in mind and magic, her nephew was quite possibly one of the most powerful wizards alive today. That was when she heard yelling.<br/>
“DRACO MALFOY YOU ARE THE ONLY DISAPPOINTMENT IN THIS FAMILY AND I WILL. NOT. HAVE. IT. WHAT IN GRIDELVALD’S NAME MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN WEAR A DRESS?” The scene that then unfolded before Bellatrix Lestrange horrified even her. </p><p> </p><p>Draco’s P.O.V. </p><p>	He slowly opened his eyes and, well, only one opened. The other was bruised shut. He brought a hand up to his eye to see how big the bruise was and stiffened. He felt no bruise or cut, his eyeball was there and was not bruised shut, but he still couldn’t see. Then he heard a high pitched voice<br/>
“Draco, Draco honey, it’s Auntie Bella!” He sat up from the cold, damp, pebbly floor and tapped his wand twice on the oak and iron door of his room, just like Auntie Bella had taught him to if anything bad happened. The code worked without fail every time. Tap twice on wood, iron or concrete. This time was no exception. Draco heard a slight thud on his door, then a muttered “Alohomora” he groaned at the sudden burst of light that hit his one, seeing eye, and the last thing that he heard was a muffled gasp from his Auntie Bella then his head hit the cold, hard concrete of his room and he blacked out.</p><p>Bellatrix’s P.O.V.  </p><p>Bellatrix was angry. As in, she was about to smash Narcissa And Lucious into the ground angry and then use a muggle drill to liquidate their brains. It was clear from the moment that Draco was even conceived that Lucious and Narcissa did not want a child, but as she kneeled over a bleeding bruised, half-blinded Draco Malfoy, ever one of her hateful feelings were aimed straight for Narcissa and Lucious Malfoy. Then she heard her sister’s sickly sweet voice call out her name,<br/>
“Bella! I have tea~!” Then an idea hit Bellatrix.<br/>
“Coming Cissy!” She replied in the same sugary tone. Then she slipped a small vial out of the cuff of her business suit. It may have been the vial she saved for emergencies but this certainly seemed like one to her. Before she descended down the hall she put Draco in bed and a slip of paper in his lax hand then closed and locked the door with the strongest sealment charm possible she then skipped down the stairs measuring her sister’s dosage in her head it should only take three drops, depends on how long I want her to wait to die. Her train of thought was broken by her sister opening the parlor door wide and beckoning her in.<br/>
“Sister, whatever you're doing over there can wait, come enjoy tea with me and Lucious.” Bellatrix plastered on a fake smile, soon this would all be over, she and Draco would be free of this curse-filled life. Bellatrix grimaced at the thought of what she had allowed Lucious and Narcissa to do to Draco. But soon Narcissa, at least, would leave.</p><p>Draco’s P.O.V.</p><p>	He woke for the second time to the sensation of a piece of paper being pressed into his hand, it was probably from his Auntie Bella. He opened and read the slip.<br/>
“Draco, Auntie Bella is going to save you in her own special way, be ready to go when I come back and bring along any dresses or skirts you want.</p><p> </p><p>-Auntie Bella<br/>
Draco mouth stretched into a gap-toothed grin, he began packing. Remembering to slip his midnight purple hunting knife into his duffle bag.</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix’s POV </p><p>Once she entered the parlor, She was met with the sight of Narcissa and her husband conversing in quiet tones.<br/>
“Lucious, maybe we should wait for his bruises to fade before we give him away” whispered her sister’s sugary sweet voice.<br/>
“Dear, we are getting rid of this child by 12:00 toni…”<br/>
“Why hello Bella,” trilled Narcissa nervously, then the doorbell rang, both Narcissa and Lucious Rushed into the Welcoming hall to get the door, the perfect opportunity arose, and Bellatrix took it.</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s P.O.V.</p><p>Soon, Auntie Bella apparated into his room and, as he was already packed, they apparated to her zoo-like loft in East London before Draco's ‘father’ could get into the parlour. Draco looked around Bellatrix’s zoo-like loft in wonder. He snapped out of it right after he felt something brush against his calf. He jumped and looked down. Auntie Bella cackled<br/>
“That’s one of my baby occamies.” The second after she said baby the occamy bean to grow. Bellatrix grumbled, “I swear he understands english, Accio Teapot” A shiny, black teapot appeared in her hand, into which she placed a bug. Draco watched in wonder as the 18 foot tall Occamy shrunk, curled up in the teapot and calmly munched on the bug as though he hadn't just almost broken Auntie Bella’s ceiling. Draco’s five-year-old brain, no matter how intelligent, was working overtime to process all of this information. He had just gone from being physically and verbally abused to ending up in this wonderful place with his favorite person. So, understandably, the only word that managed to escape his mouth was:<br/>
“W o w.” Draco would usually have been slapped for either not following the rule of ‘Only speak when spoken to’ or, not following the rule that stated whenever he spoke his sentences had to be ‘eloquent and longer than three words,’ but all that he got out of his Aunt was a light chuckle.<br/>
“Why thank you Dray, now shoo, go unpack, your room is the one with the silver handle on the door.” </p><p>Bellatrix’s P.O.V.</p><p>Bellatrix hoped that Draco would like his room. She felt an onslaught of guilt at the fact that she had allowed a five year old to go through any of the horrors that she had witnessed in his own bedroom. She shook off the bad feeling after she heard her mooncalves make noises to signify their hunger. At the same second she heard a growl coming from Draco’s room. Dismissing the mooncalves, she sprinted to Draco’s room. She hoped that her baby<br/>
Runespoors hadn't found his room, they did not enjoy the presence of strangers. She burst through the silvery door.<br/>
“Draco dear, are you okay?” Then, she giggled, although soon, her giggle soon turned into a full out cackle. Draco never failed to amaze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Therapy is a Beautiful Thing (Sometimes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Give the credit to Ozzie for this wonderful chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellatrix’s POV</p><p>    Bellatrix knew that Draco was good, if inexperienced with handling, and being around animals. Mostly from that time she brought a mooncalf to the Malfoy Manor to give her nephew some exposure to animals (Narcissa and Lucious were furious), but this was incredible.<br/>
The six-year-old boy was sitting cross legged on the floor with the runespoor’s three heads resting on the blonde. One on the boy in question’s head, one on his lap, and the third on Draco’s outstretched arm.<br/>
Bellatrix found this sight extremely amusing, mostly because the runespoor put off a cold, foreboding aura, and never allowed anybody besides her to touch it, and here they were, cuddling up to a 6 year old.<br/>
Draco Malfoy was going to be a great wizard, Bellatrix just KNEW it.</p><p>Train Ride:</p><p>    After Bellatrix and Draco had gotten everything on the school’s supply list, they went out to eat at a muggle restaurant, not an uncommon occurrence within the Black household. Soon, they took the bus to the train station. Draco was used to the sideways glances and whispered insults on the bus ride. It was a sacrifice that he was willing to make, he just loved dresses, skirts, and pastel colors too much.<br/>
So, when a short, stocky man with grey stubble walked up to them and gave Draco a fully fledged lecture about ‘embracing his masculinity,’ Draco almost laughed. Damn he thought, society is messed up. </p><p>When Draco (now Black) appeared on platform 9 ¾  with Bellatrix (formally Lestrange) in tow. He still got strange looks from all but two people, who he noticed were standing next to each other and talking. He made note of their appearances so that he could find them later, one was dark skinned with closely cropped hair and was wearing a dark blue short overalls and a shirt with what looked like the nonbinary pride flag on it. The second had short, choppy hair and pale skin, and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with some obscure band on it. He would find them on the train ride.<br/>
“Bye Dray” Exclaimed Bellatrix sweetly. He waved, smiled softly and hopped on the train. He got ready to look for the group of two, but surprisingly, they noticed him first.<br/>
“Hey, I love your skirt, where'd ya get it?” A smooth voice came from behind Draco. He twisted around and saw the group from the train platform.<br/>
“Oh, I made it” He smiled.<br/>
“No way! Can you make me one” Exclaimed the one with the pride flag shirt.<br/>
“Blaise!” Scolded the girl.<br/>
“What?” Asked the boy, Blaise. The girl rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand.<br/>
“Today I’m Parker Parkinson using He/Him” Draco shook His hand.<br/>
“Draco Black, He/Them.”<br/>
“Since we're doing introductions. Blaise Zabini, a nonbinary mess who really wants to find a seat soon.” Parker rolled his eyes and opened the door to an empty booth. The Blaise and Draco hopped in and got ready for the long ride ahead.</p><p>Sorting:<br/>
Draco walked up the worn, stone steps and sat on the stool, not really caring what house he got sorted into, the hat was placed atop his head and began to mumble, Draco couldn’t understand a single word that it was saying. Except for the final outcome, a slurred shout of “Slytherin.” Draco calmly got up and walked over to the cheering table. Conveniently, Parker and Blaise were sorted in the same way he was. Well, thought Draco, as he glanced at the other tables. Every table was talking amongst themselves, probably about Harry Potter. That was the topic of conversation for Blaise Pansy and himself for the entire train ride. </p><p>Therapy Timeeeee:</p><p>Draco Malfoy was many things, but most of all he was smart, not just booksmart, Draco Malfoy was people smart, so when he was called into the counselors office after talking to a teacher about his hair. Seemingly an innocent question on the base of her seeing his aunt and him not having her hair or eyes, but draco being draco and not caring about the thoughts of others besides his aunt went with the subject, but then when they got to the topic of his biological parents, Draco began to curse them out in the way only someone severely traumatized could. Therefore, he was prescribed three months of therapy, courtesy of Mrs. Sprout. Draco was… not excited to say the least. He was also aware of a few facts. First, Mrs. Sprout had absolutely no experience with therapy, second, Mrs. Sprout was a Hufflepuff, meaning if he had any valid excuse to leave the session, she would let him. These sessions would be far easier than he had originally anticipated.   </p><p>Session one:</p><p>“Hello Mr. Malfoy!” Chirped Mrs. Sprout. If she was expecting an answer, she never got one. “In today’s session…” Mrs. Sprout Droned on and on and on, until Draco became tired. “Mr. Malfoy… Draco Malfoy!” Chirped a shrill voice.<br/>
“Um, yes Mrs. Sprout.” He asked innocently.<br/>
“Did you hear my question?” she asked softly.<br/>
“Er… no. May I use the toilet?” He quipped. Mrs.S Sprout looked at him with pitying eyes. Draco knew exactly what she was thinking: Poor Draco, tossed away by his parents, living with his eccentric aunt, never to be accepted.<br/>
“Of course Draco.” She said softly.<br/>
“You are dismissed.” Draco grimaced, thanked her and left.<br/>
He’d dodged any and all personal questions in THAT session. He hoped he could in those to come.<br/>
On his way back from the greenhouse, he ran into Ronald Weasly. The slightly irritating Gryffindor jumped, then looked down to see who it was that he had run into. Draco glanced at the redhead who was attempting to formulate a stuttered apology, his face almost matching the color of his hair.<br/>
“It’s fine, Weasly.” Draco stated, he then began to walk away. Not before the loudmouthed Weasly shouted:<br/>
“I-I wasn’t apologizing t-to you L-l-Black.”  Ron yelled. Draco rolled his eyes. But didn’t say anything. He instead opted to turn around, raise an eyebrow, smirk, and enter the potions classroom. Whatever, Draco thought. </p><p>Ron Weasly’s P.O.V.</p><p>    Well, to put this situation eloquently, shit. Ron had just fallen for Draco Malfoy, his short, crossdressing rival. Which was PERFECT because Draco was a slytherin, which almost IMMEDIATELY put him on all of his friend’s bad sides so… hooray. And to make this situation all the better! He was late for POTIONS of all classes, and the chamber of secrets was open. Just GREAT. </p><p>Draco Malfoy’s P.O.V.</p><p>    Weasly was glancing at him all through potions. Draco could tell that he was trying to be discreet… but it just wasn’t working. It was irritating Draco, so the next time the gryffindor glanced at him, Draco turned his head and shot him a glare. That was going to be the end of it, but Snape had different plans.<br/>
“Malfoy, Weasly, stop staring at each other. This is potions for goodness sake. 10 points from BOTH of your houses.” Everyone in the potins class heard, and laughed.<br/>
“But sir I wasn’t…” The blonde and redhead exclaimed at the same time. This only triggered more giggles. Draco settled for glowering at his desk for the rest of potions. He wished that Pansy (Who was far more stylish when a girl) and Blase could be in more of his classes.</p><p>Session two:<br/>
“Hello again Mr. Black!” Chirped Mrs. Sprout. “Today I am going to talk to you about how important mentaly stable parental figures are in life!” Draco did not miss the emphasis that she put on mentaly stable, he just ignored it and opted to not instead.<br/>
“So, Draco…” whispered Professor Sprout “Who is your important parental figure?”</p><p>Professor Sprout’s P.O.V.</p><p>    She was expecting to hear Draco say the name of a teacher like Snape or Flitwick. Pomona had seen how the Dwarf and the platinum blonde interacted, they understood each other. She was NOT expecting to hear Draco to say the next two names,<br/>
“Bellatrix Black and Fenrir Greyback” with a  perfectly serious expression on his face.<br/>
She sputtered for a second maybe he had misheard her?<br/>
“Draco, I believe that you misunderstand what I am asking you.” Pomona was pretty sure that she had said ‘mentaly stable parental figures.’<br/>
“No, I understood perfectly, Why?” Stated Draco. </p><p>Draco’s P.O.V.<br/>
“You are dismissed Mr. Black” Said Mrs. Sprout sharply. Draco left the room. He knew that he should be upset, but honestly… he was just used to it at this point, people thinking that Bella was crazy, just because she had so many strange animals, or because she was married to Fenrir Greyback, or because she let him crossdress.<br/>
Even though he knew that all of the things that other people thought made Bellatrix strange were fine… how crossdressing made a person strange, he would never know why certain clothes were only given to certain genders he would never know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song: Viper by Henri Green</p><p> </p><p>P.S we acknowledge the fact that clothes have no gender but there's not really a tag that says "clothes have no gender but crossdressing" and we want this fic to be easy to find.</p><p>Stay safe and its a movement not a moment <br/>From Carebear_exe</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My axe by Insane clown posse </p><p>Great song</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>